The Captain's Heart
by power31312
Summary: Captain America is in love with Rachel Stark, the only child of Tony Stark. An avenger herself she had to make a choice between helping her friends or staying loyal to her father. Meanwhile Steve decides to act on the feelings he's been hiding for so long. What happens when Rachel is kidnapped and Steve and Tony must work together again. Set loosely after Civil War.
1. Beauty and the Captain

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the character of Rachel.

Rachel finished typing the coordinates into the control center before she leaned back in the seat. She wasn't sure if she was making the right decision, but she knew she was making the decision that she needed to. She got up from the seat and headed to the back of the plane letting the autopilot take over for a while.

"Let me see that," Steve said gesturing to her arm from his seat.

Rachel glanced at him before she moved and sat on the bench seat beside him.

"I don't know what you were thinking not using your suit. You're human, Rachel."

"I know," she said as she held out her bruised arm for Steve to examine. "But this stupid thing was malfunctioning and I needed to help."

Steve looked up at her before he removed the bracelet that housed the nanoparts that made up her suit. He ran his hand over her arm, frowning at her pained groan. "It's probably a fracture."

"Wrap it up it'll heal."

"You need to see an actual doctor."

Rachel shook her head. "No, it'll be fine."

Steve watched her for a moment before he grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit and wrapped her arm securely.

"So where are you taking us?" Nat asked from across the plane.

Rachel looked at her as she stood up and began to pace. "A safe place."

"Safe place that your dad knows about?"

"No, Tony wouldn't know about this place because he wasn't involved in my life when I lived there." She ran a hand through her hair. She knew she was doing what she needed to do as a fellow avenger, but at the same time she wasn't doing what she needed to as a daughter. "You'll be safe until we can figure something out."

"Won't Tony wonder where you are?"

"I'm 26 I can go off on my own, but no he won't. I told him I would be gone a few days, that should give me time."

Nat and Steve exchanged looks before Steve spoke next. "You don't have to do this for us, Rachel. We'll be fine on our own."

Rachel stopped pacing and looked at him. "Tony did what he thought was best and by signing the accord, I did the same. At the same time I didn't want to sign it, I did so in order to keep Tony happy. I did what he wanted me to do. On the other hand, I understand why you guys wouldn't." Rachel sat down and closed her eyes. "He's a good man, just misguided."

"No one is doubting Tony's character," Steve told her.

"We've got about three hours," Rachel said as she put her feet up on the bench and leaned her head against the wall. "Wake me at thirty minutes out."

"Where are we," Sam asked as they stepped off of the plane into a field.

"This is, or was, my home," Rachel said as she led them across the field and to a farmhouse a while down. "I grew up here." She fished keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "There are two bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs, I'll take the couch since I'll be leaving in a few days."

"I'll take the couch," Steve interjected. "I won't be sleeping much anyways."

Rachel just nodded. "I had groceries delivered so you should be able to find something to eat, some clothes as well. I'm going to go for a run."

Steve watched as she headed upstairs before he turned to face Nat and Sam. "You're both being pretty quiet."

"We're just not sure if this is the right place to be right now."

Steve shook his head. "She won't tell Tony."

"We hope you're right or else we're all going to end up in a cell."

"No cells, I promise," Rachel said as she stopped on the bottom stair.

Steve turned to look at her. She had changed into a pair of running shorts with an exercise bra. She pushed past them to sit on the couch and put her shoes on, barely using her hurt arm.

"I know you guys have trust issues but this is one instance when you can back off and let someone else take the reigns. I haven't spoken to Tony. Tony doesn't know about this house and as of right now he has no reason to try and check up on me." She stood and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. "I'll be back in a while."

"It okay if I go with you?"

Rachel frowned at Steve before she nodded. "Sure as long as you don't try and use that super speed on me."

"Never," Steve turned to Sam and Nat. "Why don't you guys try and scrounge up some dinner."

Nat gave him a pointed look before they headed into the kitchen.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop," Rachel said as she bent over trying to get air into her lungs. "I can't run anymore."

"We've barely gone two miles."

"Two miles at a straight run is hard on a normal person," Rachel said as she dropped into the grass.

"Why do you refer to yourself as normal?"

"Well, every time I'm around you, you seem to find a way to remind me that I'm human with no super anything, so I thought I'd beat you this time."

Steve frowned as he leaned against a tree. "I'm sorry. I just seem to always be reminded of your mortality."

"My suit protects me. What I do is no different than what Tony does."

"I don't worry about Tony like I do you."

"Why is it different?" Rachel asked as she got up and walked over to him. "Why am I different?"

Steve pursed his lips before he cursed under his breath. "You know why."

Rachel barely had time to react as his lips were on hers. Rachel moaned and wrapped a hand around his neck as his lips moved over hers. Steve grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up against the tree, deepening the kiss.

"Shit," Rachel muttered against his lips as her phone started beeping.

"Who is it?" Steve asked as he put her back on the ground.

"Hello, Tony," Rachel said as she put the phone to her ear. "Yeah, no, I'm here. Of course I'm out of breath you caught me in the middle of a run." She looked at Steve. "I haven't heard from them. Well, you kind of messed things up, don't you think? Yes, I'm mad, Tony, they were our friends and you tried to control them. You try to control everyone. We'll talk when I come back." She hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "Let's go back to the house."

"Ray."

"I'm fine," she said as she pursed her lips. "We can't do this, Cap. Maybe if things weren't as complicated as they are right now, then things would be different."

"Is this because of Tony?"

"It took me 18 years to find my dad, Steve, I can't ruin that regardless of my feelings towards you."

"Let's talk about this," Steve said as he reached out and traced her cheek.

"It's just not the time."

Steve watched her start to walk away before he scoffed and caught up with her.

Brandon pushed away from his desk and knocked on the door behind him. "Hey boss, you're going to want to see this."

Roman came out of the office giving the man and unimpressed look. "What?"

"The Hoffman girl is back."

Roman waved Brandon out of his chair before he took the seat and looked at the computer monitor. That was definitely Rachel Hoffman. He examined the footage of the other three people with her, they were the Avengers war criminals.

"They won't be an issue," Roman told Brandon answering the man's unanswered question. "Now that the Avengers are over, there's only daddy standing in the way." The sheriff of the little town hit the screen before he turned away from it. "Start the protocol."

Rachel ran a hand over her face as she examined the bracelet sitting on the table in front of her. She grabs a screwdriver and opens the compartment before sighing loudly.

"Don't tell me you're going to let a little bracelet stress you out."

Rachel didn't even look at Steve as she heard him speak. "Unfortunately I'm not as good as Tony." She messed with it a little. "I can fix it, but it'll take me longer."

"I don't believe you're not as good as him. You just didn't have the same advantages."

Rachel raised her eyebrows as a projection of the inside of the bracelet appeared. She messed with a few things before she sighed again.

"What?" Steve asked as he sat on the couch beside her.

"I need Tony's computer. I can only do so much without it."

"What can't you do?"

Rachel let out a breath as she messed with the diagram some more before she leaned back on the couch. "I can get it back to working mode, but I'm not sure if I can get Friday or com in the suit until I have those computers."

"Don't you have something here? You came up with the original plan for Iron Blade."

"Iron Blade is my design, but she was perfected by Tony, using his system, his passwords. I can't get into the system, Friday would fry my equipment before I even got near what I need."

"Call Tony and ask for the codes."

"Big negative there, Cap. Tony would ask why and I would have to tell him that Iron Blade is malfunctioning and he would demand I go back to headquarters and get it fixed. I'm not ready to go back."

Steve narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the diagram that Rachel was working with. "So what are you doing?"

"Reconnecting fried wires right now."

"So, if this is where you grew up then where is your mom?"

Rachel paused her hands as she turned to look at Cap. "She's dead." She started to work again glancing up at the clock on the wall. "You should get some sleep, Cap, it's late."

"It's not like I have a busy schedule tomorrow. Besides I don't like having a bed when you're stuck on the couch, it's not right."

"I'll be up all night working on Iron Blade." Rachel reconnected some more wires before she turned to Steve. "Why did you kiss me earlier?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "You're attractive, Ray. It's the first thing people notice about you. The long lost beautiful daughter of Tony Stark. Stark's Prodigy. It was never what I noticed about you."

"And what did you notice?"

"Your eyes. You're someone who has seen a lot, seen a lot of violence and anger, but you don't let it affect you. You still care and love. You forgave the man who paid off your mother so that Stark would never know about you, but you didn't forgive him for almost killing your dad."

"Obadiah tried to kill a lot of people, that's different then forgiving him when no one really got hurt."

"You did," Steve said as he reached a hand out and traced her cheek. "That's why you worked so hard to get Tony to notice you."

Rachel reached over and closed the circuit board for Iron Blade. "I don't want to talk about Tony, Steve."

"Me either." Steve reached over and grabbed Rachel's arms, pulling her over to straddle his lap as his lips covered hers in an intense kiss.

Rachel moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, rocking her hips against his as he deepened the kiss, his hands gripping her hips. She moved her hand down, pulling his shirt up so that she could feel his chest under it.

Steve shook his head as he held a hand under her ass and effortlessly stood up with her. "We need to take this to the bedroom."

Rachel claimed his lips again as he walked them towards the downstairs bedroom, setting her gently on the bed. Steve allowed her to remove his shirt, smiling slightly as her lips made contact with his belly, his dick jerking in his sweats. He growled softly as he pushed her back on the bed and kissed her, his body shielding her smaller one.

"What are you planning on doing to me, Cap?"

"Just wait and find out," Steve said as he nipped at her lips, his hands moving down to grab the bottom of her tank and yank it over her head.

Rachel gasped as his mouth found her neck and his large hands covered her breasts. "Steve, wait."

Steve stopped immediately and looked up at her. "What's wrong, Ray? Do you want me to stop?"

Rachel moistened her lips, trying not to let unshed tears fall. She had wanted him for so long, but had refused to make a move due to her own inexperience and her worry that she would never be good enough. The same worry that she had always grown up with.

"I don't want you to stop," Rachel said softly. "But I thought you should know that I've…I've never done this before, Cap."

Steve watched her for a moment before he smiled softly and kissed her again. "It's okay, Rachel, I'll be gentle."

"Is that word even in your vocabulary?"

"With you it is."

Rachel pulled his head back to her own as she kissed him, her legs wrapping around his waist grinding against his hard cock. Steve cursed under his breath as he moved some of her hair out of her face.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"You won't be the only one finding their demise."

Steve managed a half smirk as his lips moved down her body, lips finding one of her nipples, his teeth gently teasing the nub.

"Oh God, Steve," Rachel moaned her hands tangling in his hair.

He looked up at her and her look of pure lust sent a tremor down his spine before he moved to her other breast, lathering it with the same affection that he gave the first one. His hand trailed down her body, past her bellybutton and under the running shorts that she was wearing. Rachel dug her fingers into his shoulder as she felt his fingers at her slit.

"Steve."

"Just breathe, baby," Steve told her softly as smiling at her groan as the weight of his body left hers. She opened her eyes to see him kneeling between her legs, his hands grabbing her shorts. With one graceful move, he had them down her legs and on the floor. "Yeah, I'm seriously going to die," he said as his eyes moved over her body.

"Stop staring at me."

"I can't," he said as he looked at her. "Trust me I can't look at anything else."

Rachel sat up and reached for the waist of her pants, frowning as his hands stop her. "Wha…"

"I'm not done with you," Steve told her as he put a hand on her should and gently but forcefully pushed her back to laying down. Once she was back how he wanted her he took her leg and began to kiss along it going from her calf to her knee and her knee to her thigh.

"Cap."

"Just lay there and enjoy," Steve told her as he kissed her thigh again before placing his hand against her core. "Fuck, Ray, you're so wet for me."

"Only you," Rachel said with a choked gasp.

Steve met her eyes as he leaned his head down and took her clit into his mouth, feeling her jerk roughly against him. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her tighter against his mouth as he continued his assault on her body.

Rachel gripped his hair almost painfully as he continued to explore, his tongue delving inside of her. "Please, Steve, please fuck me."

Steve moaned against her pussy at her pleading before he pulled back and moved back up her body again, kissing her deeply. Rachel groaned as she tasted herself on him, her hands reaching impatiently for his pants and yanking them down as far as she could get them, her hands grabbing at his ass. Steve kicked the pants the rest of the way off as he pulled away from her lips.

"No matter how slow I go this is going to hurt."

"I know," Rachel said as she reached her hand down and began to stroke his thick dick.

Steve dropped his head against hers as her hands ran along the length of him. It had been an impossibly long time since the last time that he had been touched like this. He reached down and stopped her hand, kissing her. "If you keep that up then this will be over before it begins."

He sat up and moved back between her thighs. His hands gripped her hips as he slowly started to ease in her. He stalled at her wince before continuing as she nodded her head. Steve moistened his lips as he pushed into her a tiny bit more, coming up against her hymen.

"I'm sorry, this is the part that's going to really hurt."

"Just do it fast," Rachel said her hands gripping his wrists around her thighs. "I'll be okay."

Steve watched her for a moment before he pulled his hips back and with one quick thrust pushed past her hymen, burying his large cock deeply inside of her. He looked up at her face and immediately started to pull out as he saw the tears running down her cheeks. Rachel wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, keeping him buried inside of her.

"Just give me a minute," she said breathlessly. "It'll be okay."

Steve laid down over her and began to kiss her. He didn't know if it was minutes or moments later that he felt her hips start to move against his own. He nipped at her bottom lip as he pulled back and thrust in again, feeling her body jerk against him.

"Are you okay?"

"Stop talking, Cap, and just fuck me."

Steve scoffed at her choice of words before he started to move in and out of her fast, feeling her tight channel squeeze his cock tightly. Her body was moving against his, trying to draw more of him inside of her. He kissed down her neck, sucking on the soft skin, knowing he was going to leave a mark, but not caring. He knew that he wouldn't last long, it had been too long since he had been touched this was, she was way to tight and soft.

Rachel moaned loudly as his hand moved down and started to rub her clit. She could barely keep from flipping him over and losing complete control. "Steve," she began. "I can't…I'm going…"

"Cum for me, baby. Let me feel you."

Rachel whimpered as she threw her head back and screamed Steve's name as she came against him, her pussy tightening down on his cock inside of her.

Steve kissed her deeply as he started to move faster inside of her, holding her with a bruising force as he felt himself going over the edge. He thrust once more before stopping as he finds his release, his dick jerking inside of her. He leaned his head against hers before he rolled over on the bed spent. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, her head resting on his chest. He wanted to make sure that she knew he didn't roll over to get away from her, he just didn't want to squish her under his weight.

"That was intense," Rachel said softly as she kissed his chest.

"Yeah," Steve agreed, placing his lips against her forehead. "Try and sleep, Ray. We've got to come up with our next steps tomorrow. Plus, we're going to be doing this a lot over the next few days so you need your strength."

Rachel chuckled as she kissed his chest again. "Whatever you say, Captain."


	2. Meeting Roman

Steve looked at Rachel, who was still sleeping, before he got out of bed and pulled the sweats on that he had discarded the previous night. He went into the kitchen unsurprised to see Nat and Sam already in the small room.

Nat crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Steve pour himself a cup of coffee. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"'Just shut up, Cap, and fuck me.' These walls are really thin, Steve."

Steve sighed as he drank his coffee. "I'm not sure what you want to talk about in regards to that."

"We need to be sure that you're not trusting her to not lead us into a trap just because you want to sleep with her."

"When have I ever gave you reason not to trust me? The walls are thin, Nat."

Nat turned her head to look at Rachel leaning against the doorframe. "I don't, not trust you."

"You've been second guessing everything I've done since you boarded that plane," Rachel said softly. "I've never betrayed you. I helped you allow Steve and Bucky to escape.

"You also went with your father to apprehend them."

"That wasn't our intention," Rachel said with a shake of her head, curls bouncing around her shoulders. "After we found out what Bucky did, my only intention was to stop the fighting."

"He wanted to kill them, Rach."

"He wanted to avenge his parents, his mom."

Nat shook her head. "What is your real reason for doing this?"

Rachel pushed away from the wall and started towards Nat before she turned and stopped in front of Steve. "Him."

Steve's lip quirked as they continued to watch each other for a few moments before Rachel turned to look back at Sam and Nat.

"Think what you want," Rachel said with a shrug, "But I wouldn't hurt him. Now I have to go to Alrich today. I need some circuits and a new motherboard to try and reprogram Iron Blade. It's about an hour drive away. Why don't you guys stay here and devise a next step. We have to pick up Wanda and once you guys are there I need to get back to New York."

"You're going back?"

Rachel turned to look at Steve. "Keep in contact, I'll come and visit, but yes I have to go back because I still have responsibilities, not only as Iron Blade, but as Tony's daughter. This was always the plan."

"That was before."

Rachel sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around his chest. "Things will work out, Cap." She placed her lips against his bare chest. "I'm going to go and shower, come with me today?"

Steve nodded as he kissed her forehead before he released her to go in and shower. "Will you stop questioning her now?"

Nat nodded. "We'll figure out where to go next while you guys go have rendezvous today."

"Not a rendezvous," Steve said as he pushed away from the counter and followed Rachel into the bedroom and bathroom.

His eyes traced over her silhouette in the shower. She was so beautiful that most of the time he could barely contain himself. He had wanted her for four years. Four long years of wanting and longing, watching her day in and out as they worked together. Protecting her when the Avengers had a battle to face. Now she was in his arms and he wasn't ready to let go of her without a fight.

Rachel turned slightly shocked as the glass door on the shower opened. She stepped back as she saw who it was before his arms encircled her and pulled her against his body. His lips were on hers the next second, tongue pushing urgently past her lips and claiming her as his own. Rachel couldn't help her moan as she melted against his embrace.

She found herself pinned against the wall of the shower as he kissed and licked every part of her body from her bellybutton up. She was so ready for him, her body throbbed with the anticipation of what was to come. She had never seen men until Steve. Before him they were just flings, a means to pass the time, but as soon as she met Steve, she knew there wouldn't be anyone else.

Steve grabbed her thighs and lifted her against the wall, her legs easily encircling his waist. "I need you," he said against her lips, feeling her hot core press against his dick.

"Then take me," she said barely above a whisper.

Steve growled as he positioned himself against her watching her face as he eased himself into her wet heat. Rachel leaned her head back against the wall, feeling slightly dizzy as the overwhelming lust took over. Steve watched every facial expression pass over her until he was buried to the hilt. At that point Rachel took over. Her hands went to his shoulders and she used his body as leverage for own in order to move up and down on him.

"Fuck me," Steve muttered as he watched her. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world."

Rachel leaned down and kissed him, fighting with him for dominance in the kiss. Steve had let her take over the sex part, but he wasn't also going to relinquish the kiss to her.

She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. "What are you doing to me, Cap?"

"The same thing that you're doing to me." He shook his head as his lips pressed against hers. "I'm not going to last, baby, you're killing me."

"I'm almost there," she said ever so softly before moaning as his lips found her ear, nibbling on the sensitive skin. "Cap." More lips on her neck and chest. "Cap…" Slightly louder as her held her up with one hand and his other went to her breast, lightly pinching and teasing her nipple. "Oh shit, Steve!"

Steve didn't have time to prepare as the second her orgasm hit and her walls clamped down hard on his aching dick, he was falling over his own ledge. His forehead going against her own as they both rode out their orgasms. He had to adjust slightly to keep from dropping her as his lustful haze began to go away, sated for a while.

After he was sure she was okay to stand, he slowly put her back on the shower floor, pulling her back flush against his chest as they stood under the water stream, washing away the remnants from the night before and moments ago.

"Ray," he said softly against her skin.

"Yeah?"

Steve swallowed hard as his lips pressed against her neck, his tongue soothing the love mark he had left there last night. "We should get married."

Rachel turned fast staring at him hard. "I think I misheard you, Cap."

"You didn't mishear anything."

"Cap, we've been together for all of sixteen hours. Where is this coming from?"

"We've only been physical for that long, but we were both connected to the other a long time before that. I know you feel it too, Ray, this is just right. It's how it's supposed to be."

"This isn't the answer to getting me to stay with you, Steve."

Steve reached up and moved some of her soaked hair from her face. "I understand you have to go back. I understand you have responsibilities. I just want you to be mine. I need you to be mine."

"I am yours."

"This works, Ray. I never thought it would, you're the daughter of such a good friend of mine, but it works. It was only ever going to be you. I don't need to think about this, I don't need to date you for a year or five. I know you are the one for me. I want to marry you because I don't ever want to lose you."

Rachel leaned up and kissed him gently. "I'll think about it. I love you. I think I've loved you since I first saw you."

His lip quirked a little. "Come on, you need to go get your electronic thingies and put some serious thought into what I said."

"Electric thingies?"

"Hush," he said as he kissed her again.

"So, what happened to your mom?"

Rachel glanced at him before she looked back towards the road. "My mom developed breast cancer when I was thirteen. I did the best I could to take care of her, but ultimately it wasn't enough and she passed away when I was fifteen."

Steve looked at her, studying her body as she drove to the other town. "It wasn't your fault."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It is what it is."

"But you didn't meet Tony until you were 18 right?"

"Yep, I lived here and worked on Iron Blade."

"By yourself?"

"I had the money left over from Obadiah to get what I needed to get by. It funded the building of the suit." Rachel's eyes darted to the rearview mirror as she heard a siren behind her. "Damn." She reached down and handed Steve a hat and a pair of sunglasses as she pulled to the side of the road.

Steve watched her noticing her now defensive posture as she watched the cop move closer to the car. He studied the man as he stopped outside of the window. His jet black hair was styled neatly, framing a long jagged scar on his forehead, and his grey eyes were calculating and almost cold.

Rachel took a deep breath as she rolled down the window. "Roman."

"I thought that was you, Miss Hoffman. Haven't seen you around these parts lately. Spending too much time up in New York."

"Yeah, well, you gotta come home to your roots at some point right? You're sheriff now."

"McPatrick retired," Roman told her before looking beyond her at Steve. "Hi."

Steve nodded his head.

Rachel looked between them before she turned back to Roman. "That's Stew. My boyfriend from New York."

Roman nodded as he raked his eyes over her body. "You staying at your momma's place?"

"Yeah, I am. We're only here for a few days, just wanted to get out of the city."

"Where you heading?"

"Alrich. I need to go to the electronics store up there."

Steve bit his tongue and looked out the window as he saw how Roman was looking at Rachel.

"You know they tore down the bridge over by Wilson."

"Oh, really," Rachel said lightly fingering the necklace that she had been given by her mother. "Well, it was seriously old and probably a safety issue."

"It was also the place of our first date."

Steve turned his head to look at Roman seeing Rachel's body stiffen involuntarily. "Hey, baby, I think we should be going. We've got to get back home before it's too late." He reached over and laced her fingers with his own as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Right, don't want to keep you two waiting. Call me before you leave, Rach, we'll get lunch or something."

Steve watched the man get back into the car before he looked back at Rachel. "Well I didn't like him."

"Join the club," Rachel said as she pulled back onto the road.

"Is there a story there?"

Rachel sighed as she continued the drive. She was silent for a long time before she finally spoke. "Roman and I went on a date, I was…sixteen I think. We went up to the bridge and we were talking and then all of a sudden he was on me. When I finally realized what was happening I picked up an iron bar and hit him with it and ran away. I made it home, locked the door, and stayed locked in my house for a week."

"He was going to rape you and he's a sheriff now?"

"I didn't report it," Rachel told him as she glanced at him. "I know, I know, I should've but that would have opened a whole can of worms about my living on my own and I didn't want that."

"I understand, though I've half a mind to find that guy again before we leave."

"He's not worth the effort, baby," Rachel said as she took his hand again and squeezed it.

Steve relaxed back in the seat as he watched her drive. She drove just like Tony, fast and slightly crazy. He looked down at her lap as he felt her hand squeeze his thigh. His dick jumped excited behind the jeans he was wearing.

"What are you doing, Ray?"

"Nothing," she said even as her hand went farther up to where she could just feel the tip of him.

"You're driving."

"Yeah and I'm doing it very well."

Steve placed his hand over her own as cupped him in her hand. "Baby, not here."

Rachel gave him a pouting face before she loved her hand back to his thigh and kept driving. "So, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate Tony? With everything that happened?"

Steve looked at her for a long moment before he finally spoke. "I have never and will never hate Tony. We don't see eye to eye on this situation, but there have been other ones that we haven't seen eye to eye with either. He's family, Rachel. It will take a while, but we'll work it out."

Rachel gave him a side glance. "And when he learns you're sleeping with his daughter?"

Steve laughed as he took her hand again. "That he might have a bit of a harder time forgiving me for."

"Probably going to lead to Captain America and Iron Man round two."

"Hopefully not," Steve said. "But I will fight to be with you. I'm not ready to lose you after I finally got you."

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then."

"Until you go back home."

"We'll make a plan to meet up for a week every month or so."

Steve shook his head. "That's not enough."

Rachel sighed as she watched the road. "For right now it's going to have to be."

Steve ran a hand over his face. He had wanted Rachel since the moment he saw her. Everything about her had attracted him to her, but he never pursued it because of Tony and whatever else they had going on at the moment. But now that he had her, he would move the Earth itself to keep her.


	3. The Day Before

"You promised her you would leave it alone."

Steve shook his head as he looked at Nat. "No, I didn't promise. I just agreed to drop it at that point in time."

"What is it about her, Steve? I've never known you to act like this about anyone."

"I don't know," Steve said honestly. "But there's something about her that I can't get over. I can't get over this magnetizing power she has over me. I don't want to," he finished as he looked out over the porch to Rachel and Sam sparring in the grass.

Steve immediately stood up as Sam kicked out, hitting Rachel in the jaw and knocking her to the ground. Rachel laid there for a second before she leaned up on her elbows.

"Cheap shot," she said with a smile as she held out a hand for Sam, who pulled her to her feet.

"Down boy," Nat said slowly as she leaned her hip against the railing. "You don't have to protect her from the world and you don't have to protect her from this. This happened a long time ago in her past."

"It doesn't matter. You don't almost rape someone then just get away with it because they're too scared to tell anyone what happened. It doesn't make it right."

"No, it doesn't," Nat agreed. "But she asked you to drop it and if you love her, then respect that. Do you, you know, love her?"

Steve continued watching Sam and Rachel in the grass, smiling slightly as Rachel knocked Sam to the ground. "You know it's a good thing neither one of them fight hand to hand."

Nat crossed her arms over her chest. ""You're avoiding the question."

"I don't know." Steve looked back at her. "I don't know what I feel. I think it could be love, but this is new. Two days isn't long enough to love someone."

"But six years is. Come on, we've all seen the way you two have looked at each other, the passing glances, a little touch here and there. We knew this was coming."

Steve quirked his lip a little and went to respond before his mouth snapped shut as he heard Rachel cry out. He jumped over the railing and ran to where she was laying on the grass, her hurt arm pulled up against her chest.

"Baby."

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"You cried out."

"I just landed on my arm," she said with a slight smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for caring though."

"You really should get that looked at."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she sat up before standing. "It'll be fine, I'll be fine."

Steve grabbed her hips and pulled her against his body. "Be careful."

"It's Sam. He couldn't hit a non moving target standing two feet away from him," she said jokingly.

"I heard that," Sam called out as he headed up the stairs to the porch.

Steve leaned his head down and kissed her, pressing tight against her body as his lips explored hers. His hands were all over her body as her arms circled his neck. She pulled her lips back as his hands grabbed her ass.

"How about we get some lunch?"

Steve groaned against her lips. "Or I can just eat you."

"As amazing as that sounds, I have to eat some actual food and lock myself in the garage for a couple of hours to work on Iron Blade."

"You've been spending a lot of time working on her."

"She's my baby," Rachel said as she kissed him again, shivers running through her body. "You're amazing. As soon as I finish fixing her then we can lock ourselves in the room for the rest of the night."

"How about now?"

Rachel laughed as she untangled herself from him. "You're incorrigible."

Steve narrowed his eyes as she started to walk up the porch. "You have three hours, Stark, before you're mine."

"I only need two," she called back to him as she entered the house.

Steve looked at Nat, who raised her eyebrows before she walking inside behind Rachel without another word.

Roman looked at the screens that showed the video cameras that he had set up outside of Rachel's house.

"So why are you so obsessed with Rachel Hoffman?" Brandon asked from beside the sheriff. "She was like the nerdiest kid in the school."

"I'm not obsessed with Rachel," Roman answered him as he manipulated the camera to see Rachel sitting behind the workstation working on the blueprint of Blade. "I'm obsessed with what she has around her neck."

"That cheap necklace?"

"That is anything but a cheap necklace," Roman said as he hit the screen again to enlarge the stone. "Let's just say that's worth millions in the right hands."

"It looks like a cheap necklace."

Roman sighed as he looked at his brother. "Trust me, we get our hands on that and we'll be set. No more of this backwards town. No more selling drugs back from the people we take them from. We can go somewhere nice and have a good life."

"Why didn't we just take it when she was in New York?"

Roman gave Brandon a patient look. "When Hoffman was in New York, she lived with the Avengers. Do you really think our three machines could take on all of the Avengers?"

"But she's still with the Avengers. That's Black Widow, Captain America, and Falcon."

"I know that, Brandon. That's why we're going to separate her from the Avengers."

"How?"

"Attack a random city. Hoffman will feel compelled to try and save the day. As will her daddy, but that'll be easy enough to deal with."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Like a charm," Roman said as he turned off the screen. "How much longer does Nitave need?'

"He said it'll be ready in 36-48 hours."

"Tell him to make it 24. I've waited long enough."

Rachel rubbed her eyes as she looked at the clock on her wall. 1 A.M. She hoped that she had finally finished fixing Blade. She slipped the bracelet onto her hand and pressed the button in the middle, standing as the nanotech started to cover her body in the familiar blue and silver iron. She watched as her right hand changed into the sword that gave her suit the name Iron Blade.

"Good to see you again, ma'am."

"Hello, Friday." Rachel said as she opened the faceplate of her suit. "Is Tony still awake?"

"Mr. Stark is currently asleep with Miss Potts. Would you like for me to wake him?"

"No, that's fine, Friday. I'll call him in the morning."

Rachel hit the button again letting the suit recede back into the bracelet. She shut off the light in the garage before she walks out into the yard. She paused as she heard some rustling behind the building. She frowned before she headed to the house quickly, locking the door as soon as she was inside.

"You okay?" Sam asked from the living room.

"It's late, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine, Sam." Rachel headed to the back room. "Steve asleep?"

Sam nodded. "He gave up waiting on you to come in."

Rachel gave him a half smile before she headed to the room. She shut the door quietly behind her and looked at Steve laying on the bed, just a sheet loosely around his waist. Rachel pulled her tank over her head and shed her shorts as she moved to the bed.

She climbed into bed and kissed his chest, running her hand along his muscles. She moved the sheet off of the sleeping man her fingers lightly running over his dick. She looked at his face at his moan, her brown eyes meeting his blue.

"It's late."

"I know," Rachel said as she leaned up and kissed him. "Sorry, I got caught up."

"You must have finished her," he said as he touched her bracelet.

"I did," Rachel said with a nod. "Still having some problems with the faceplate, but it'll work until I can get back to New York."

"Can we not talk about New York?"

She sighed. "I have to go back, Steve and you have to get somewhere safe."

Steve pulled her up to him and kissed her. "I know, but I can still dislike it."

Rachel rolled over so that she was straddling his body as she kissed him again. Steve moaned as her lips trailed down his neck, nipping at the skin. She rocked her hips across his feeling herself rub against Steve.

"Let's just think about this," she whispered as she moved down his body, kissing the skin as she moved down until she was kneeling between his legs. Without breaking her glance, she leaned her head down and pulled the tip of his dick into her mouth.

Steve moaned and put his hand on her cheek, watching as she took him deeper into her mouth. "Ray."

Rachel whimpered slightly as she heard his lustful moaning of her name. She wrapped her lips around her teeth as she worked on his hard length. She popped off of him for a moment as she used her hand, fisting him from base to tip.

"Ray," Steve said quietly. "You're killing me."

Rachel smiled as she took him once again into her mouth, tracing his tip with her tongue. She could taste his precum as she took him to his base, gagging slightly. Steve ran a hand through her hair breathing heavily by now.

"Come here, Ray."

Rachel took him deep again before she pulled off of him, wiping her bottom lip with her finger. "Hmm?"

"Come here," he repeated.

Rachel moved up his body again, moaning as he kissed her soundly. "Can we just stay in bed and do this forever?"

"Fine by me," Steve said as he pressed his hips up against hers, his lips finding the mark her made their first time and sucking the skin lightly, darkening the mark. "Ride me," he whispered in her arm as his teeth nipped the skin.

Rachel pressed a chaste kiss to his lips as she took him in her hand. She led him to her slowly lowering herself onto him. She whined as he filled her to the brim.

Steve watched as she put her hands on his hips, moving her own rapidly. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. All he could do was watch her. She was beautiful especially when she was on the brink of an orgasm.

"Cap," she breathed his name from her lips. "I'm…I'm…"

"Come for me, beautiful."

Rachel gasped as he kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his shoulders as he sat up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed in and out of her faster. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, leaving half moon marks as she felt the brink of her orgasm hit.

"That's right, love," Steve said in her ear. "Let it go for me."

"Oh, god, Steve!" Rachel screamed out as she shuddered, her body taken over with shudders.

Steve groaned as she clenched around his dick. "You're so incredibly hot," he moaned out as he kissed her roughly, feeling his balls tighten as he comes inside of her. He leaned his head on her shoulder as he waited for his dick to stop jerking.

Rachel kissed the top of his head as she rolled off of him, letting Steve pull her against his body.

"It's late," she said again.

"Very," Steve told her as he kissed her again.

"We should sleep."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Or you could give me five minutes and we can do this again."

"Only five minutes?"

"The serum was good for more than a couple of things."

Rachel laughed as she kissed him. "Incorrigible."

"My beautiful one."

Rachel smiled as she kissed him again. One more day. They only had one more day together before they had to separate, Steve to find a safe haven and her to return to her father. She hated it, but it was what had to be done. She settled against his chest content to just lay here with him for a while and not think of what tomorrow might bring.


	4. The Stone

Rachel looked at Steve, who was still asleep, before she climbed out of the bed and went over to the dresser, pulling on a t-shirt and shorts. She went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee before she headed upstairs. She walked by the upstairs bonus room and stopped as she heard noise inside of it. She went into the room and leaned against the wall as Nat turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

Nat shrugged. "Wanted to learn more about your mom and your childhood."

Rachel walked over to her and sat on the floor beside Nat, setting her coffee cup beside her. "Do you think I'm lying about something?"

"No."

Rachel watched as she pulled out more papers from her mother's boxes. "Then why are you rifling through private stuff?"

Nat glanced at her as she continued to read over the papers. "There's just some things that don't seem to add up, but I don't think it's you. I think it's your mom."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said your mom was paid off by Obadiah Stane, but your mom already had a substantial amount of money so why would she need the payoff."

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know Tony was only sixteen when my mom got pregnant. Not sure if that had anything to do with it."

"Have you ever met your grandparents?"

"Tony's parents are dead and mom's parents disowned her when she got pregnant with me."

Nat looked at her. "I'm sorry, that's hard." Nat flipped through some more papers before she sighed and looked at Rachel. "Don't break his heart."

"What?"

"Steve. Don't break his heart."

Rachel studied Nat for a few moments before she answered carefully. "Why does this bother you so much? Since we got here I feel like all you've been trying to do is tear Steve and I apart. I mean are you jealous?"

Nat laughed out loud. "I'm not jealous that you're sleeping with Steve."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Then what is it? Is it just me you don't like, because I thought that we were at least friends."

"We are friends, Rachel. I just worry about Steve. He grew up in a different time than we did and he has very different beliefs. He's vulnerable. Plus I'm ninety nine percent sure that he was a virgin up until three days ago."

Rachel frowned as she looked at Nat. "There's no way a man that looks like that is a virgin."

Nat shrugged. "Like I said he grew up in a different time and his concern is with saving the world, not getting laid."

"Even the Avengers have down time."

"And he was always at the Avenger's headquarters."

Rachel sighed as she picked up a piece of paper that had information about a powerful stone. "I didn't even know these papers were up here. Never really went through her boxes."

Nat put some of the documents back into the boxes. "None of this is really that exciting."

Rachel threw her papers back in the box as well. "I don't intend to hurt him, Nat. I think I love him."

"I know you do and I know he does you, but you know that nothing can come out of the two of you being together. He has to go into hiding and you can't go with him."

"I know." Rachel stood up and picked up her mug again, drinking some more of the coffee. "Come on, Nat, let's go and make some breakfast."

Rachel put a plate of food on the table before laughing as Steve pulled her into his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Feeding you a grape," he said as he pushed the fruit into her mouth.

Rachel grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. She took his index finger in her mouth, lightly sucking the digit, smiling at his moan beneath her. Rachel nipped at his fingertip before turning in the chair and kissing him.

"Get a room," Sam commented as he walked into the room with Nat.

Rachel pulled back from the kiss breathless and laid her forehead against Steve's. She groaned as her phone, pulling it out of her pocket she frowned at the number before giving Steve a chaste kiss and answering it.

"Good morning, Tony."

"Morning, Rachel, Friday said you tried to call last night."

"Yeah it was really late, I just wanted to talk about some issues I was having with Blade."

"What's wrong with the suit?"

Rachel bit back a moan as Steve started kissing her neck. "Some of the circuits were blown and somehow a lot of them got rewired. I spent most of the night working on it, but I still can't get the faceplate to stay on.

"You should bring it back so that I can look at it."

"I'm coming home tomorrow, Tony," she said accidentally letting out a moan.

"Are you with a guy, Rachel?"

Rachel smacked Steve's chest as she got up and walked into the living room. "I'm an adult. I can be with a guy if I want to."

Tony was silent for a long time before he spoke again. "Turn on your TV to the news."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Rachel picked up the remote off the table and turned the TV on, flipping to the news station. She sat in the chair as she watched the newscast about giant robots terrorizing New Orleans.

"I need your help."

Rachel looked up as Steve and Sam walked into the room both of them staring at the TV. She glanced back at the mayhem, the buildings being destroyed, the people screaming in terror.

"Of course," she said to Tony. "I'm on my way."

"Okay and Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not done talking about you and this guy."

Rachel hung up her phone and stood walking over to Steve. "I have to go."

"I know, it'll be dangerous."

"I'll be okay."

Steve let his fingers trail along her injured arm. "Be careful."

Rachel nodded, moaning when he leaned down and kissed her.

"Ray," Steve said as she started to leave. "I love you," he finished when she turned around.

"I'll be back later," she said with a smile before she went outside and pressed the button on her bracelet. She glanced back at him before she used her jets to propel herself into the air.

Sam clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder. "You've got it bad, man," he told him as he headed back into the kitchen.

Steve scoffed before he followed Sam into the kitchen. He already knew he had it bad for her.

Steve put the rest of the gear into the quinjet before he turned as Nat walked into it, a weird look on her face. "What?"

Nat went to one of the screens and pulled up a news station that showed bits of the fight in New Orleans with the robots and Tony and Rachel. Steve glanced at it before we went back to what he was doing, turning sharply as the next words registered.

"Rachel Stark kidnapped."

Steve went over to the screen and saw Rachel fighting a bot before her suit malfunctioned, the face plate opening up allowing a square hit on her jaw with no protection. She hit the ground hard before the suit picked her up and flew off with her while Tony was distracted with the other two bots. The screen flashed to Tony's face.

"All I'm going to say is that we're going to put every effort into finding my daughter. Right now finding Rachel is the only thing on our agenda. That's all I have to say."

Tony went back into the Avenger's building with Pepper by his side. Steve glanced at Nat who shook her head.

"We can't go, Steve."

"We have to find her."

"Tony has it handled."

Steve shook his head as he started to put in coordinates for New York. "Tony has a lot handled but he won't be able to find her on his own and if he does, he probably won't be able to get her back."

"You're a criminal."

"We all are," Steve told her as he looked at her. "We're all going to go and get Wanda as was the plan. After that, you three will head to Romania while I go to New York to try and help find Rachel."

"You can't do that."

Steve tightened his jaw. "I'm going, Nat, you can't talk me out of this one."

"I know, but you're going to be arrested."

"Probably, which is why I need you to be away from me so you can get me out if need be."

"Steve."

"I have to find her."

Nat nodded. "Then lets gear up."

Rachel groaned as she opened her eyes, her head pounding from where she was hit. Her hand moved to her wrist, wincing as she realized her bracelet was gone. She felt searing pain in her fractured arm and looked down to see the bone of her arm sticking out. Well, it was definitely broken now.

She held her arm against her chest as she sat up on the cold damp stone. Looking around it looked almost like she was in a stone silo, with tall walls going in a circle around her. She felt her head coming away from the giant knot with blood on her hands.

The door opened and Roman walked inside, immediately closing it behind him. "Glad to see you're awake, Hoffman."

"It's Stark," Rachel commented as she looked at him, fighting the overwhelming urge of nausea.

"Whatever." Roman stopped in front of her. "Want me to help you with that arm?"

"I want you to get very far away from me."

"Watch it."

"What do you want, Roman?"

"You okay? You're looking a little pale over there."

"I have a concussion."

Roman kneeled in front of her, "I want that necklace around your neck, Hoffman."

Rachel frowned as she grabbed the necklace with her good hand. "Why? You could have just taken it off of my body."

"That's not just any necklace. The owner has to willingly give it up."

"It's just a necklace given to me by my mom, Roman. It's nothing special."

Roman laughed as he stood again. "That's where you're wrong. That necklace belongs to a group of people called the D'argia. They came here from another planet eons ago. They look like humans, act like humans, but they have abilities and powers that make them special." He looked at her. "You really didn't know any of this did you? Your mother was D'argia. You're D'argia. And the only thing keeping your powers in check is that necklace around your neck. That necklace, my dear, is made of an infinity stone."


	5. Roman

**TW: RAPE.**

 **Review if you like the story!**

Tony slammed the phone down before he ran a hand over his face. Pepper sat down beside him and handed him a cup of coffee, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"No word?"

"No words, no leads, no nothing. It's like she just vanished."

Pepper kissed his cheek. "So, who are you going to try next?"

"I'm going to go to her hometown, that's where she was before she disappeared so maybe there is some sort of information there."

"I know this is a horrible time to bring this up, but we need to talk."

Tony glanced at her as he took a sip of the coffee. "What's going on?"

Pepper frowned before she sighed. "Now isn't the right time."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "When is it ever? Just tell me? Let me guess you're leaving me for Happy."

"If that was the case then I would have done that a long time ago." She took his hand in her own. "I'm pregnant, Tony."

Tony looked at her for a long moment before a smile spread across his face. "Pregnant? How far?"

"Only a few weeks. I'm just telling you to make sure you understand that you need to come back to us when you find Rachel. You both need to come back to us," she said as she placed his hand on her belly. "But you have to find Rachel."

"Maybe I can help with that."

Tony stood quickly facing the door as he heard Steve's voice in the room. "This is my private home. Get out."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Tony. "I don't want to hurt either of you, you know that."

"You protected him. You are no longer welcome."

"It wasn't Bucky, Tony."

"I don't care."

Steve pursed his lips as his gaze shifted to Pepper. "Congratulations on the baby, Pepper."

"Thank you, Steve."

Tony watched as Steve paced the room. He didn't want to deal with him now, he was still angry and would probably remain angry at him for a long time, if not forever. But he had to find Rachel, she was the most important thing on his mind right now.

"What can you tell me about Rachel?"

Steve sighed as he looked back at Tony. "I can tell you that Rachel has been with us in her hometown. She was trying to help to hide us well, give us time to figure out where to go." He held up a hand as Tony went to speak. "There is this man there, he is a sheriff, Roman Polson. Rachel acted scared around him so I had Nat do some digging on him."

"Sit down," Pepper said as she stood and gestured to the chair. "Let me get you some coffee."

"That's not necessary," Steve began.

"Yes, it is," Pepper told him as she gave Tony a look to be nice.

"So what did you find out?" Tony asked as Steve sat in the chair.

"Polson's father is a farmer in town but his mother was apparently D'argia."

"D'argia?"

Steve wiped a hand across his chin. "I spoke with Thor and apparently they have abilities, they come from a planet close to Asgard that was destroyed millions of years ago, but there were enough of them here, that they were able to keep reproducing with humans and kept their lineage going."

"Okay so what does he being one of these aliens have to do with anything?"

Steve hesitated. "Nat looked at some of Rachel's mothers records. It appears that Rachel is also D'argia."

Tony shook his head. "I remember Keri, she was human."

"They look human but that doesn't mean that they are. Rachel has this blood in her veins also, Tony. He could have been the one to take her."

"Okay let's say you're right about Rachel. She doesn't have any special abilities."

"I think I also have the answer for that." Steve pulled out a picture of the necklace that Rachel always wore. "This is an infinity stone. I can't really explain how they came into existence or anything because Thor only gave me a small rundown, but this is called the power stone. It has the ability to give power as well as take it away. Rachel has worn this necklace since she was fifteen, before her powers would have come to light. I believe this necklace is keeping her powers subsided.

"So what? You think he wants this stone?"

"It's very powerful and it's been kept with their people for a long time."

Tony watched as Pepper came back into the room and handed Steve a cup of coffee. "Where do we find him?"

"I have Nat looking into some records, but I think you could find them a lot faster."

"Friday," Tony called out.

"Yes, sir?"

"Pull up everything you have on a Roman Polson. Every snippet of information you can find I want it."

"Looking now, sir."

Tony sat down beside Pepper as he regarded Steve. "So, you guys have been shacked up in her old house, huh?"

"We all were."

"Well, last time I checked Nat and Sam didn't look at my daughter the way that you do."

"Tony." Pepper laid a hand on his arm.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Tony."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "You better say that nothing happened between you and Rachel."

"I think right now we need to just concentrate on trying to find Ray then afterwards if you want to go round 2 with me then we can."

Tony leaned forward on his knees. "I'm going to say it once, Cap. If there is anything going on between you and Rachel, present or in the past, then you need to end it. You are a criminal and you're going to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulders so that you don't get thrown into jail. Rachel doesn't deserve that kind of life and I won't allow it to happen."

"I'm not sure…."

"Just walk away."

"All reports on Roman Polson are up, sir."

Tony looked away from Steve as he began to flip through the files in front of him. "Owns two pieces of property, one in Washington state and one in Nevada. Lives on his parents' land in Tennessee. So, we split up one to Washington and one to Nevada. If you find Rachel, you bring her back here."

"Who's going to take which one?"

"I'll take Nevada," Tony said as he glanced at Pepper. "I'll be back before nightfall."

Pepper nodded. "Be safe."

"Do you have a way to get to Washington?"

"Don't ask, don't tell," Steve told him as he started to walk out the door.

"I meant what I said, Cap. Walk away."

Steve turned back to look at him before he nodded once and walked out of the door.

Roman looked at Rachel on the monitor, she was laying on the floor of the cell, staring at the ceiling. They had given her a high does of pain medication mixed with valium when Brandon went in there to set her arm earlier. He could tell she was still feeling the effects of it.

"So, when are you planning on taking the stone?" Brandon asked from his seat across the room. "And what are you planning on doing with her after you get it?"

"Very shortly," Roman told him. "I plan on disposing of her."

"You want to kill her?"

Roman looked at his brother. "Her being alive will complicate matters. It's easier to just dispose of her."

Brandon shrugged. "Whatever you say, Roman. What are you going to do now?"

Roman looked at him before he closed his eyes and morphed his body. Brandon frowned slightly as he looked at Roman pretending to be Steve Rogers.

"Roman."

"I'm getting what I've wanted since I was sixteen."

"Why look like that?"

"So that she'll give it to me willingly. She's going to be such a good fuck, Brandon, at least she will be if she's anything like her mom."

Brandon wrinkled his nose slightly. "I remember her and dad keeping us up all night."

"I got a taste of that too," Roman said as a matter of fact.

"You slept with Keri?"

"Not long before she expired," Roman told him as he ran his hands through his hair. "I made her scream, now I'll make her daughter scream."

"But why?"

"Because I can." Roman turned away from his brother before he headed into the cell.

Rachel looked up as the door opened and her mouth dropped slightly as she saw Steve come into the room. "Steve?"

"Hey, baby," Roman said as he knelt in front of her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"My arm is broken," Rachel told him as she gestured to the wrapped up hand. "How did you find me?"

"I'd find you anywhere."

Rachel closed her eyes briefly as she fought over the drugs overcrowding her system. "We have to get out of here."

Roman reached down and placed a hand against her cheek. "We have to wait for your dad to get here. I can't be seen bringing you back or else I'm going to be arrested." He leaned down and kissed her.

Rachel moaned into his kiss and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. "I should have told you before I left, but I love you."

Roman's lip quirked. "I love you too, Rachel."

Rachel smiled as she kissed him again, pressing her body against his. Roman's hand went to the bottom of her shirt as he grabbed it and pulled it over her head. His lips instantly went to her breasts, kissing and sucking her nipples into his mouth. Rachel gasped and wrapped a hand in his hair. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this right now, but she couldn't think clearly through all of the drugs she had in her body.

Roman grabbed her hand and led it to his crotch, making her press against his hard dick. "I want you to suck me, baby."

Rachel frowned slightly. That didn't sound like something Steve would say. His lips were on hers again and she moaned as he bit her bottom lip.

"I just love the way your lips feel on me, baby."

She looked up into his blue eyes before she worked on his jeans with her hand, still keeping her broken arm against her body. As soon as she had them unbuttoned she pushed them down his legs. She looked up at him as she took him into her mouth, humming around his hard dick and making him moan.

"Just like that, baby," Roman praised her as she worked on his cock, using her tongue and lips to bring him pleasure. "Fuck yes, you're good at this."

Rachel pulled away from his cock as she looked at him. "I want you inside of me, Steve, please."

Roman smirked as he laid her back on the floor, grabbing her sweats and yanking them down her legs. He leaned over her body and kissed his, letting his hand move down to finger her. "You're soaked for me, Rachel. Your pussy wet and wanting."

Rachel pushed her hips up into his hand. "Please, Steve," she begged.

Roman kissed her as he spread her legs and adjusted himself. He looked into her dark brown eyes before he thrust inside of her, watching as they widened with surprise.

"Shit, you're tight," he muttered against her ear.

Rachel frowned again. The way he was talking didn't remind her of Steve. He wasn't usually so into the dirty talk. She traced his face and his body, but this was him, this was her Steve.

Roman gripped her hips as he started to thrust inside of her and pull almost all the way out before he would repeat the action. He groaned as he pounded hard inside of her, stretching her.

Rachel's head fell back onto the hard floor as she moved her body to meet up with his thrusts. "God, I love you."

Roman didn't answer her as he felt his balls tighten. "I'm going to come." His hand was suddenly between her legs, rubbing her clit as he fucked her.

Rachel whimpered before gasping as she came against him, holding his body tight against her own. Roman growled in her ear as his dick started to empty inside of her.

"Fuck, yes," he muttered against her ear. "Such a good fuck."

This time Rachel did grab his face with her hands, looking closely at him. She ran her hand over a jagged scar and let out a sound of distress.

"You're not Steve," she breathed out. "He would never speak like that."

Roman smirked as he let the morph fall, revealing himself to her.

"No!" Rachel cried out as she tried helplessly to push him off of her. "Why?"

Roman pulled out of her as he stood and pulled his pants up, watching her as he buttoned them. "You rejected me years ago, Hoffman. Now I got what I wanted and I get to watch you fall apart as you realize that you fucked me willingly and you loved it."

Rachel cried as she turned her head from him, grabbing the sweats he had provided for her and pulling them on. "You're a monster, Roman. You're supposed to be a cop."

"I am a cop, but that doesn't mean that I can't do something illegal every now and then." He watched as she pulled on her shirt before he leaned down and grabbed her hair. "Admit it, Hoffman, you loved having me inside of you."

Rachel shook her head before gasping as he slapped her across the face.

"Admit it."

"I liked it," Rachel said quietly.

"That's what I thought," he said as he kissed her roughly. "Damn, such a great fuck. Shame." He grabbed her necklace before he ripped it off of her neck. "I need this."

"No," Rachel yelled before grunting as he pushed her back onto the floor.

Rachel went to stand up before she was knocked down with overwhelming pain in her head. It was a loud buzzing that got louder and louder by the second. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel anything but the pain. She could feel everything and nothing at once.

She screamed.

Roman watched her uncaringly before he nodded his head. "Must be telepathic. This is what happens when you've never had any training for your powers, Hoffman. They hit you like a brick."

He turned and left the room. Rachel dropped her head to the floor. The buzzing was getting worse by the second and she finally closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
